shopkins_join_the_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
Madame Sandra
Madame Sandra was originally released in May 10, 1998 on VHS by Word Entertainment and features a story about being grateful with what God gives you. In a takeoff of the story of Madame Bovary, Madame Sandra (portrayed by Squeeky Speaker) is rich and lives in a sparsely-decorated tree house. Though her butlers (portrayed by Rainbow Kate and Tara Tiara) attend to her every whim, they find themselves unable to lift Sandra's spirits. The only happiness she seems to have comes from photographs of her neighbor's possessions. One day, a trio of salesmen (Cheeky Chocolate, Buncho Bananas, and Miss Sprinkles) arrive at Sandra's tree house to promote a new local mega-store (the Stuff-Mart), saying the store has everything she needs to be happy. Though Rainbow has his doubts, Sandra eagerly follows the three salesmen to the store. Along the way, she sees Creamy Biscuit happily celebrating her birthday with her parents (portrayed by Bitzy Biscuit and Tiny Teacup), though all she has to celebrate with is a piece of apple pie. She wonders why Creamy Biscuit is so happy with so little, but forgets about it upon entering the store. Sandra goes on a buying spree and has it all delivered to her tree house. During a lunch break, Sandra sees Lil' Blaze's excitement over a new ball his dad bought for him in spite of his disappointment that his dad could not afford the train set he really wanted. Sandra again wonders how someone can be happy with so little while she is not happy despite having everything she wants. Sandra finally is thankful for what she has. The ongoing deliveries make the tree house begin to fall backwards, which startles Sandra and her butlers. They take carts and attempt to race to the house and stop the deliveries in time. They are too late to make it in time and the ongoing deliveries cause the back door to open and dump Sandra's possessions into the lake below. The sudden loss of weight causes the tree to fling the house into the air before it hits the ground in front of the Stuff-Mart where it collapses. Sandra is comforted by the presence of her butlers, Creamy Biscuit, Blaze, and their parents, and trusts that everything will turn out right in the end. This episode features the debut of Squeeky Speaker who has since become an integral Shopkins Join The Party character. It also features Toasty Pop's "His Cheeseburger" (A.K.A. "Love Songs with Toasty Pop"), which replaces the Silly Song for this video. Proverbs 15:27a: He for who is greedy for gain troubles his own house... Cast *Squeeky Speaker as Madame Blueberry *Rainbow Kate as Bob the Tomato as Squeeky Speaker's Butler *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber as Squeeky Speaker's Butler *Cheeky Chocolate, Buncho Bananas, and Miss Sprinkles as The Scallions as Stuff Mart Salesmen *Creamy Biscuit as Annie *Bitzy Biscuit and Tiny Teacup as The Green Onions *Rosie Bloom as Dad Asparagus *Lil' Blaze as Junior Asparagus *Anne Action as The Peas as Stuff-Mart Deliverymen *Wonda Wedding Cake as Jean-Claude as the narrator His Cheeseburger Cast: *Toasty Pop as Mr. Lunt *Gracie Birthday Cake as Jerry Gourd *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber *Lucy Juice Box as Archibald Asparagus Category:List